Weapons
Mere possession of a weapon sets a wastelander apart from most of the pack. Having possession of a working firearm is even more, and having working ammo ''makes you the king. Most weapons encountered in the wasteland are melee weapons, if the person is armed at all. Pre-collapse guns are fairly common, but often in a poor state of repair (Malf. 16 or lower) and have little to no ammo available. While producing black powder isn't difficult, producing chemical primers for cartridges is only possible with professional chemistry equipment owned by a small number of major communities, most prominently The Bullet Farm. Virtually all ammo that doesn't come from there is pre-collapse and of dubious preservation (decrease Malf. by 1 when using old ammo). Because of the lack of quality ammunition (or any ammunition at all), pre-industrial firearms using flintlock or matchlock firing systems are more common, even just dipping a flame into a touchhole to detonate black powder behind a rock. The most common projectile weapons are simple muscle-powered ones, such as bows and crossbows, and air guns firing steel ball bearings, rocks, or harpoons. '''Melee' Argentine Mauser 1891 Bayonet Austrian Pioneer's Machete Baseball Bat Boker M3 Trench Knife Boker Plus V-42 Knife Boy Scout Hatchet Brass Knuckles Broom Spear Buck Knives Model 120 General Carcano M91 Bayonet Carpet Knife Cold Steel All-Terrain Chopper Cold Steel Axe Gang Hatchet Cold Steel Chinese War Sword Cold Steel Dragonfly Katana Cold Steel GI Tanto Cold Steel Gunstock War Club Cold Steel Indian War Club Cold Steel Latin Machete Cold Steel Outdoorsman Lite Cold Steel Recon Tanto Cold Steel Royal Kukri Machete Cold Steel Vietnam Tomahawk Coleman Machete Double-Edged Throwing Axe Fire Axe Fremont Farson Hatchet Gemtor D42 Crash Axe Gerber Gator Machete Gerber Mk. II Gerber Moment Knife Homemade Axe Homemade Carved Club Homemade Club Homemade Knife Homemade Spear Homemade Spiked Club Homemade Throwing Knife KM2000 L1A2 Bayonet Lead Pipe M1 Bayonet M6 Bayonet M9 Bayonet M1917 Bolo Knife M1942 Machete Marbles Trailmaker M.C. Cognet Douk-Douk MFP Rubber Baton MFP Truncheon Modele 1923 Officer's Sword Mosin-Nagant Bayonet Romanian AKM Bayonet Schrade Presto Schrade SCAXE2 Shiv Spiked Knuckles Tribal Knife Tribal Sword Unique Blades Stiletto Switchblade Wetterling Broad Axe Windlass Steelcrafts Kukri Wire Garrote Bows Homemade Bow Crossbows Homemade Crossbow Large Crossbow Pistol Bow Air Guns Harpoon Gun (Harpoons) Red Ryder BB Gun (.177 BBs) Revolvers Colt Anaconda (.44 Magnum) Colt Single Action Army (.45 LC) Colt Single Action Army Buntline Special (.45 LC) Enfield No. 2 Mk. I (.38 S&W) Homemade Revolver (.22 LR) Ruger Vaquero (.357 Magnum) Smith & Wesson Model 10 (.38 Special) Smith & Wesson Model 13 (.357 Magnum) Smith & Wesson Model 28 (.357 Magnum) Smith & Wesson Model 29 (.44 Magnum) Webley Mk. IV (.455 Webley) Pistols Browning Hi-Power (9x19mm Parabellum) Colt M1911A1 (.45 ACP) Flintlock Pistol (.60 caliber) Glock 17 (9x19mm Parabellum) Heckler & Koch P9S (9x19mm Parabellum) Heckler & Koch USP (9x19mm Parabellum) Homemade .22 Pistol (.22 LR) IMI Desert Eagle (.50 AE) Luger P08 (9x19mm Parabellum) Mauser C96 (7.63x25mm Mauser) Taurus PT99AF (9x19mm Parabellum) Zastava M57 (7.62x25mm Tokarev) Shotguns Armscor M30R6 (12 Gauge) Armsel Striker (12 Gauge) C.B.C. Model 151 (.410) Charles Parker 1878 (12 Gauge) High Standard Model K-100 FLITE KING (12 Gauge) Homemade Bolt-Action Shotgun (20 Gauge) Homemade Double-Barreled Shotgun Homemade Pipe Shotgun Mossberg 500 (12 Gauge) Remington 870 Wingmaster (12 Gauge) Remington 870P (12 Gauge) Republic Arms Musler (12 Gauge) Sawed-Off Shotgun (12 Gauge) Montgomery Ward Texas Ranger (12 Gauge) Winchester Model 1912 (12 Gauge) VG Bentley (12 Gauge) Submachine Guns F1 (9x19mm Parabellum) FN P90 (5.7x28mm) Heckler & Koch MP5A2 (9x19mm Parabellum) Heckler & Koch MP5A3 (9x19mm Parabellum) Heckler & Koch MP5K (9x19mm Parabellum) Heckler & Koch MP5K-PDW (9x19mm Parabellum) Homemade Submachine Gun (9x19mm Parabellum) IMI Uzi (9x19mm Parabellum) Kommando LDP (9x19mm Parabellum) M3A1 Grease Gun (.45 ACP) Owen Gun (9x19mm Parabellum) PPSh-41 (7.62x25mm Tokarev) PPS-43 (7.62x25mm Tokarev) Sten Mk. II (9x19mm Parabellum) Thompson M1928A1 (.45 ACP) Thompson M1A1 (.45 ACP) Rifles Accuracy International AW50F (.50 BMG) Barrett M82 (.50 BMG) Blaser 93 Tactical 2 (.338 Lapua Magnum) Enfield Pattern 1853 Snider Conversion Carbine (.577 Snider) Homemade Hand Cannon (.75 caliber) Homemade Rifle (7.62x51mm) Jezail (.75 caliber) Knight's Armament Company SR-25 (7.62x51mm) L1A1 (7.62x51mm) Lee-Enfield No. 1 Mk. III (.303 British) M1 Carbine (.30 Carbine) Mauser Karabiner 98k (7.92x57mm Mauser) Matchlock Musket (.50 caliber) Ruger Mini-14 (5.56x45mm) SKS (7.62x39mm) Thales SR98 (7.62x51mm) Traditions Kentucky Rifle (.50 caliber) Winchester Model 70 (.30-06) Winchester Model 1892 (.44-40 Winchester) Winchester Model 1894 (.30-30 Winchester) Assault Rifles & Battle Rifles AKM (7.62x39mm) F88 Austeyr (5.56x45mm) Heckler & Koch G3A3 (7.62x51mm) Heckler & Koch G3A4 (7.62x51mm) Heckler & Koch G36C (5.56x45mm) Heckler & Koch HK416 (5.56x45mm) Heckler & Koch HK417 (7.62x51mm) Homemade AK (7.62x39mm) M4A5 Carbine (5.56x45mm) M14 (7.62x51mm) M16A1 (5.56x45mm) Norinco Type 56 (7.62x39mm) Machine Guns Browning AN/M2 Stinger (.30-06) Browning M2HB (.50 BMG) Browning M1919A4 (.30-06) Browning M1919A4 Sawed-Off (.30-06) F89 Minimi (5.56x45mm) FN MAG 58 (7.62x51mm) M60 (7.62x51mm) M134 Minigun (7.62x51mm) M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle (.30-06) RPD (7.62x39mm) Grenade Launchers Homemade Grenade Launcher (Can Grenades) Homemade Large Grenade Launcher (Can Grenades) M79 (40x46mm) M203 (40x46mm) Mk. 19 (40x53mm) Thunderpoon (Thundersticks) Rocket Launchers Carl Gustav M2 (84x246mm) Homemade Rocket Launcher (73mm Rockets) M72 LAW (66mm) RPG-7 (PG-7V Rockets) Flamethrowers Flamer Turret Homemade Flamethrower M2 Flamethrower Flare Guns Webley & Scott No. 1 Mk. III* Signal Pistol (1-Inch Flares) Webley & Scott No. 3 Mk. I Signal Pistol (1-Inch Flares) Mortars F2 (81mm) Grenades F1 Fragmentation Grenade Homemade Grenade M26A1 Fragmentation Grenade Mk. 2 Fragmentation Grenade Pipe Bomb Placed Explosives 40 Pound Cratering Charge IED (Bleach Container) IED (Cell Phone Bomb) IED (Concrete Shrapnel Mine) IED (Exhaust Pipe) IED (Landmine) IED (Nail Box) IED (Nail Jar) IED (Pipe Bomb) IED (Soap Container) IED (Soda Can) IED (Mortar Shell) M1 Dynamite M112 Demolition Block TNT (1/2 Pound) TNT (1 Pound)